Hunger is Willpower
by Kairu Sutairu
Summary: *If you resist hunger, means you're not a slave of your body.* Pro-Ana, Pro-Mia Lifestyle inside. Shounen-ai, Shoujo-ai. Style, Bendy, Bunny. R&R please! Chapter 2 up!
1. ¿Problem?

**º*Hunger is will-power!*º**

_Chapter nº1: ¿Problem?_

_*Stan's POV*_

-Where do you think you are going?

-Uh?

I can say that he seemed surprised to see me. Not in the sense of being happy, but rather otherwise he looked puzzled. I was disappointed, once more.

He turned, as if he were waiting for me to tell him what I wanted.

-It's Lunch Time. -I said quietly.

-Uh huh. Yeah, I know that.

Before he had the chance to leave I added. -Aren't you gonna eat with us? Again?

-What do you mean by 'Again'?

-As the last three days I mean.

I won't hide it. I was very upset. Lunch is one of the few times we had together at school. And now it appears that he doesn't seemed so important? What the fuck?

Unanswered... again.

-Come on, Kyle. Is it that you no longer want to be with us anymore or what?

-Of course it's not like that! It's just... I can't... I... - he looked down as if he was wishing to disappear. I'm still waiting for his response. -Ok. I will eat lunch with you guys. -Finally answered with a sigh of resignation. -I will eat with you... If that's makes you happy...

_*Kyle's POV*_

My tears blur my eyes while I am doing the accounts. - I can hardly believe that I ate all that!

I was so hungry.

_You stop to justify yourself!_

I'm sure that if I had my mom in front of me she would have be also swallowed

_Do you realize that you were in front of everybody? in front of him?_

It's not like everyone was watching at me!

_That's what you want to believe._

Enough! Stop!

_Are you gonna to mourn and resign? Or are you gonna do something about it?_

I fell to the floor of my room and began to do crunches. It was about the only thing I could do in my room without arousing suspicion from my parents. I began to count... one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten... fifty, fifty one, fifty two... I couldn't more.

_It's not enough! And... I never told you to stop!_

With bated breath and heart almost jumping inside me I wake up. Guilt does not fade as I would like.

_You could always have told him no, that you didn't want to have lunch with him!_

But... that... It's a lie!

_One more... So what? He is only stopping your progress. Tell me if that is what a friend does._

Stan is my best friend! He never would do anything to hurt me!

_It's true... you have all the blame for being so weak and stupid... always leaving you to handle and doing what others want you to do. You don't worth it!_

God! It's true!

Those dreadful tears again.

_Stop crying! Imagine he is watching you. What would he say?_

My sobs fall. Does crying increases metabolism? How many calories are burned to mourn?

_Surely, almost none... you wouldn't be so fat then..._

**N/A: Hi! This is a translation to English of my fic in Spanish. I hope you liked the beginning. Because much is coming! There will be Style, Bendy and Bunny. Hope you enjoyed reading it and leave me a comment for it to continue. I would love that! The fic in Spanish has 8 chapters by now, so if you send me a review I will update sooner than you'll expected…. Well… see ya soon! Remember English is not my mother language so… don't forget that n_n love ya! Little readers!**


	2. White lies

_Chapter nº2: White lies._

_*Kyle's POV*_

The alarm clock is heating up, indicating that carries a good time playing. No, I haven't fallen asleep... I've been practicing this all week. What? You may be wondering.  
I will explain it to you. The later you get up less time you have for breakfast. That simple. I also try yesterday, but I failed. When Mom called me up from underneath I got up like a thunderbolt.  
Tody I tried to keep calm and make like I doesn't heard at all. I'll be down when lack a little less than a half an hour to go to school. I will pretend to be in a rush. I will say: "I have no time now, I'll eat something at school. Ok?" and it's all right. She will calm down and believe me.

All acording to the plan.

Luckily I have become very confident for my parents. An advantage trhat you must have to sucess in what I do.

Nothing better than running to the school on an empty stomach.

I love that felling of "I could eaten but I didn't want to"

'Every day is a batle' I road with care, looking for any possible attemp to persuasion. My gun, my weapon, the one I need... is the "NO"

*Stan's POV*

With almost nobody... With almost no one talks too much. Too much to suspect that... Maybe is not me who you wanna stay with? My silly things. Friends don't doubt of their friends, not to mention best friends... like us...

Ummmmm...

Yesterday he sat near of Butters. To talk to him? 'He was only helping with some accounts' I tried to convince myself in vane.

Anybody would say that discuss with yourself the way to Kyle's house is something that decreases your hability to interact with the environment. Third trip that confirms.

-Hi!

-Hello, Stanley. - if I am not confused I can feel some surprise in her face.

-Kyle is ready to go to school?

-Kyle? He left an hour ago or so, said he had to go earlier and to make matters worse he fell asleep. I hope he hasn't been late.

-Uh... thanks... I'll wait if I see him at school.

By the time I only had time to get angrier.

I searched with my gaze, leaning agaist the wall near the door so he doesn't escape from me again.

The bell rang announcing that they were about to close the doors.

Sigh. I enter. Where the hell did he went?

Twenty minutes into the clasroom of Maths doors opens and Kyle looks very agitated. His cheeks are pink and his skin is palier than usual.

-S-sorry. I fell asleep. -he looked down to avoid the glances that were fixes on him.

He had not... Did he? Yes... Kyle lied. Everyone saw it but only I knew it.

**Continued...**

**N/A:**** Hi everyone! I'm very sorry for the poor traslation U_UU I just It's that just I do out studies. I'm so sorry! I hope this chapter to be better than the first. Very soon I wll submit the chapter three if you leave a comment or a review =D Remenber I'm not professional I'm just doing this for tell me what you want of this fic and I can modificated some parts n.n thankies! ****one million of thankies!**


End file.
